User blog:Annabraley/saving hiccup: part 13
hello everyone! sorry this is a day late, but here is the 13th part! astrid's point of view: i hadn't gotten knocked out, and fortunetly stormfly had seen the fire, along with other vikings, and had come to help. i dizzily looked around in the rain and the now fading smoke around me for hiccup, shira, the mystery rider, and the dragons. "stormfly!" i said as i saw her running towards me and then nuzzled me with her snout, "come on, girl we need to go find hiccup." i got on sotrmfly, ignoring the protesting vikings in the air on their dragons and on the ground, and flew in the direction i last saw them go. "astrid," valka said, demeaning, "you musn't do that to us!" i had fainted, from the dizziness, and had fallen off of stormfly and into another viking and their monsterous nightmare. currently i was sitting in the great hall, in a blanket, surrounded by concered vikings, my parents, and valka. the rest of the gang was told to help any of the vikings and to help fix the stables, since the rain had stopped. i ignored valka and asked, "did yall catch them? tell me you at least got hiccup back." "no, the skrill, her rider, and hiccup esacped. we got sh- i mean, we got the other rider and her dragon." valka casted a concered look over at my parents. "are you sure your ok?" my mother said, putting a hand on my shoulder. as if answering her question, i stood up, making the blanket fall off me, but before i could answer my father spoke up, "of course she is! she's a hofferson! we always get back up on our feet, dont we astrid!" he gave me a playful shove, which made my head hurt a bit, but i wasnt going to admit it. "of course," i said, "where is the rider? i have a few more questions to ask her." i asked the viking around me, and i heard one of them say, "the riders wont tell us! snotlout hid them!" the crowd around me grumbled in responce. "oh my thor, the muttonheads, where are they?" i said, starting to walk out. "they are all at the stables!" "im gonna kill them." i mumbled and pushed open the doors to go outside, and was welcomed outside by getting ran into. "oh, astrid!" ruffnut exclaimed, "we were just coming to get you!" "yeah, but next time, peek outside the door to see if someone is out there to open the door, will you? i think you made my face even longer." tuffnut said rubbing his nose. "why were you coming to get me? where is shira? and her dragon? how well protected-" "woah, woah, woah, astrid! hold your yaks, let us talk." she paused, "we'll show you where we hid her, she wants to talk to you. she says this time she'll tell us everything." "is there a catch?" i asked. "yeah," tuffnut said, "you know that kid you picked up on the ships? ifford? yeah, well once you landed all he has been doing is hanging out with us, great kid actually, he does great pranks with us on fishlegs and snoty, but anyways, shira wants him to be there too, he deserves to know, she said. wierd right?" "ok, and- wait, where is toothless?" i had just remembered about toothless, and realized i hadnt asked about him yet. "oh, he's with shira. for some reason, he wont let her touch him, but-" ruffnut started, but tuffnut interupted. "BUT he wont let anyone near her, like he's protecting her sort of. its wierd!" "ok, that is weird..." i said, "take me to her." thats all for now dragonites, stay tuned for next week's part! hope you enjoyed this one! Category:Blog posts